


Five Years Latter

by cronaisawriter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: A short look at team Grimm just being together.Or a better epilogue





	Five Years Latter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present to a friend who was sad we only saw two of the characters in the "year later" scene. So I wrote this.

Nick Burkhardt was placing food on the table. Adalind was playing with the kids. Today was going to be fun. Everyone who he considered family would be with them. They were often busy and the time they did spend together was about fighting off evil wesen. But tonight was about just being happy. Truble was in town and staying with him, but she was sleeping at the moment her roving lifestyle meant when she was staying at home she would spend the first day sleeping. The doorbell rang, Nick got up and opened the door for Hank and Wu. Wu had a pretty serious girlfriend named Miranda at the moment but they had agreed regular people really shouldn’t come to a lunch with a bunch of people who have the tendency to spend their time fighting off monsters.   
A few minutes later Monroe, Rosalee and the triplets arrived. They were pretty adorable to Nick's eyes and when they called him uncle he always felt so happy. The kids dashed off to where Kelly was playing. Kelly was two and some change years older than the triplets but they still always wanted to play with him. Lastly, Eve showed up.  
“Food guys!” Nick called.  
“So how are the triplets doing at preschool?” Adalind asked.  
“Pretty good. Mark and Anna do really well, Thomas has some trouble with the other kids but he does okay.” Monroe shared.  
“What about kelly does he like first grade?” Rosealee asked.  
“Umm, the social part yes. But he still has a lot of trouble with reading.” Nick said.  
“Diana stop,” Adalind called.  
Diana sighed and the floating rolls fell back on the plate. Diana was in a defiant phase. She was old enough now to understand magic wasn’t always safe. However, she enjoyed causing her parents great annoyance.  
It was still a mystery what the triplets or kelly would have in relation to wesen powers, but they were all a bit anxious. At that moment though they were all much more involved with their meal.  
They had burgers, fries, fruit salad and potato salad. Mark had watermelon juice all over his face. Ana laughed at her brother. Kelly demand he wipes his face or he would end up sticky forever. An obvious hyperbole but funny all the same. Adalind produced wet wipes. Something you need when you have a 6-year-old son and had four-year-olds at the house often.  
“I was in Italy last month you should really see how different the wesen culture is all over the world. I actually heard about people rebuilding the Wesen Council have you heard anything about that?” Truble asked Rosalee.  
“Yeah, I have. With all the old people gone I don’t have as direct contacts but the messages have gotten to me.” Rosalee answered.  
“Miranda wants to meet the rest of you guys apparently you are all I talk about,” Wu told Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind.  
“You know we just don’t want to drag her any father into this mess than she already is,” Adalind said.  
“But I am like a half wesen she is going to know eventually.” Wu insisted.  
“Okay, bring her by here next time we all get together in a non-life and death situation,” Adalind said.  
Wu nodded in the affirmative.  
\--  
Nick and Rosalee were washing the dishes the rest of the family was out in the backyard. Kelly had decided he was going to be the best soccer player there was so he was always wanting to kick the ball around with anyone who would. He also insisted on teaching his “cousins” to play. The triplets and Nicks kids all referred to each other as cousins. Rosalee and Monroe were “uncle” and “aunt” to Kelly and Diana and Nick and Adalind were the same to the triplets. The other adults also got the same honour from the five youngest of their makeshift family.  
Nick and Rosalee made there way back out to the yard.  
Wu, Eve and Hank were leaning against the wall drinking beer. Adalind was with Thomas and Diana at the playground. It had two swings and a slide so not much, but it was often a castle, spaceship or anything else they could think of.  
The other kids were playing with the soccer ball with Monroe. Rosealee joined the soccer game.  
Nick smiled and breathed in the clean air. Watching his family be so calm and happy and together was the best feeling he had ever felt. Things were still never one hundred percent. People still seemed to want to kill him a great deal of the time and there were always violent people.   
Trubel came up behind him and made him jump.  
“You think you would be made of sterner stuff than to jump from that.” Trubel laughed.  
“Honestly I think you are probably the deadliest thing I could fight.”  
“True I could kick your ass.”  
“Hopefully we never have to find out.”  
“Yeah, I hope so.”  
The stayed outside till Anna was falling asleep standing up. Hank, Eve and Wu left. At that point two of the triplets were asleep so Monroe and Rosalee collected them and headed out.  
Adalind and Nick put Diana and Kelly down to sleep.  
Diana's room was a green colour with flowers on the walls. She had a bookshelf. She had new dolls that could not be used to cause people to get stabbed.   
Kelly's room had superhero posters on the wall. He had stuffed animals of all varieties. He Loved detective stories even the old ones like nancy drew and sherlock holmes. So he had a bookshelf full of all these books along with any others he enjoyed.  
Adalind and Nick fell onto the couch next to Trubel who was watching the news. Adalind leaned on Nicks shoulder their breathing matched up and they fell asleep.  
Trubel smiled at Nick's calm face. They all finally had a family that was happy and it was what they deserved.


End file.
